Caterwaulings
by CranberryCrumbles
Summary: One-shots inspired by whatever song comes on once I hit 'shuffle' on my playlist. Each chapter centers on different characters.Rated T because Tugger is bound to make it that way at some point. (Series renamed)
1. De-Lovely: Mungo&Tanto

**A/N: Before I tackle completing my on-going fic "Flowers from Oz', I thought this would be a fun exercise to do in between story ideas and whatnot :) It is a pretty common game to play on this site-you just hit 'shuffle' on your playlist, and whatever song comes on is the inspiration for a one-shot. **

**This will be an on-going little series, with updates that will probably be sporadic, so keep that in mind. Each chapter will be named for the song that inspired it :) enjoy!**

* * *

_**"De-Lovely" from the Broadway musical "Anything goes"-sung by Colin Donnell & Laura Osnes**_

_**Characters being used: Tantomile, Coricopat, Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer (I don't have the skill to type out Mungo's accent, so ya'll will need to use your imaginations for it!)**_

_**Genre: It's pure fluff, folks. **_

* * *

"You _could _try helping instead of silently judging me, Tanto."

Tantomile wasn't quite sure if she should laugh or weep, as she silently watched Coricopat unsuccessfully try to string together some gemstones on a thin thread. It was quite a pathetic sight, really, seeing her older brother concentrate so hard while threading the stones-his large paws clumsily struggling to work with such tiny little gems. Cori brought the string up close to his face, his eyes nearly crossing as he slowly tried to loop the string through the tiny hole of his next gem, his shoulders falling as he dropped the rock-when he bent down to pick it up, all the other gems slid right off the string and scattered in a large pile in his lap.

"_DAMMIT."_

"Language, Cori." Tanto stifled a laugh, before she crawled over and helped him gather up his supplies. She held up one gem to her face and squinted her eyes at it, before glancing over at Cori with a raised eyebrow. "Hemimorphite stones?"

"..I thought they would suit her."

Tanto smirked a little, before patting her brothers shoulder lightly and she handed him back the stone. "Where did you get these?"

Cori suddenly shrunk a little, and his eyes darted to the other side of the room. Tanto blinked, before she found her answer without her brother needed to say a word.

"You _STOLE _them?"

Cori raised his paws defensively, his voice squeaking a bit as Tanto hissed at him. "That is a harsh way to put it! Our owner has _buckets _of gemstones-these will hardly be missed!"

Tanto shook her head disapprovingly at him; her tail thumping against the ground.

"Rumple is a bad influence on you."

"…Don't be mean. Rumple and Mungo aren't all that bad."

Tanto tsked at her brother, but she decided to let it go, since the damage was already done. "I never said anything about Mungo."

Cori flashed a coy smile at his sister, but said nothing, and after a moment he sighed dramatically, one of his paws lazily flicking one of the stones away. Tanto had to laugh before giving her brother a quick peck on the top of his head, before she stood up and started to head outside.

"Wait, you're just leaving me here like this?"

"Cori," Tanto turned, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're so determined to charm Rumpleteazer with a homemade gift, it really needs to be made by _you_."Tanto grinned, before waving goodbye. "It will mean less if I help you!"

"That's a sorry excuse…" Cori mumbled, glaring down at the little blue stones in his lap with a slight pout.

* * *

Tantomile smiled up at the full moon that greeted her once she was outside, breathing in deeply as she allowed the cold air to invigorate her. It was a perfectly crisp and clear October night, and Tanto couldn't resist ceasing the opportunity to get some alone time, while her brother was so distracted with his crush.

It was adorable, really.

Tanto knew exactly how her brother felt about Rumple; the two of them had always been keen on the mischievous duo. Tanto suspected it was because it was refreshing to see two other cats as close as she and her brother were-it made Tanto feel a little less like an outcast. No matter the situation, Mungo and Rumple never seemed uneasy or curious about the twin's gifts-they treated them like any other cats and Tanto and Cori always appreciated that. She was genuinely happy that they had all become friends, even though sometimes she caught Mungo staring at her in an odd way…she would feel her own heart skipping a few beats whenever her eyes met his, though she blamed Cori for that. He could never contain his obvious feelings whenever Rumple was around and obviously she could feel them too.

Tanto paused, suddenly frowning as she realized that blood would spill if Rumple crushed her brother's innocent heart.

She shook her head, deciding not to spoil her night with negative emotions, and slipped her way silently through the junkyard-easily evading the other cats that might have been out.

Oh yes, tonight Tanto was going to get some alone time with the moon. It had been too long since she could be alone with her thoughts and reenergizing herself in some moonlight was her equivalent of taking a sudsy bubble bath.

When Tanto found an isolated spot under an oak tree, she nestled into the base of it happily, leaning the back of her head against the trunk as her dreamy eyes gazed up at the moon above her. What few clouds that were in the sky were glowing, and everything in the junkyard was cast in a pale blue light. Tanto closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of autumn leaves, the quietness of the night soothing her soul.

It was then that she heard a ruffled noise above her and jumped as she felt the tree jerk-dead leaves suddenly falling onto the top of her head. Tanto's head shot up just in time to see Mungojerrie's face suddenly pop up in front of her-he was hanging upside down from a branch, and he flashed her a toothy grin. Tanto stared dumbfoundedly at Mungo for a split second, before she wrinkled her nose at him.

"…Something I can help you with?"

Mungo continued to grin, one of his paws letting go of his branch, and he quickly brushed away the leaves on Tanto's head with a small laugh.

"What, was I not gonna say hello?" Mungo swung his legs down and landed in front of Tanto with a small flip, crouching in front of her with his knees against his chest, and he rested an elbow on them while leaning his cheek into one of his paws. "You obviously came to see me, after all."

"What?" Tanto frowned at him, slowly bringing her own knees up to her chest, her eyebrow remaining raised. "I certainly did not."

"You did so."

"_Did not_!"

"You did so. Everyone knows this is my favorite spot."

"…They do not."

Mungo shrugged, before he slid to sit next to Tanto, oblivious to her agitated expression. "Maybe not. Either way, I was here and then you showed up."

Tanto squinted her eyes slightly, before her frown slowly turned upright and became an amused smile.

"You really had been here already? Not many cats can sneak up on me, you know."

Mungo gave a laugh-resting his hands behind his head.

"Well don't be too hard on yourself. Sneaking is what I'm best at."

Tantomile shrugged her shoulders, before looking around them and relaxing a bit when she saw no other cats were around.

"Where is Rumple?"

"Where is Cori?" Mungo smirked.

Tanto shot Mungo a look, before huffing loudly. "He's working on some things. That is why I came out here; to be alone."

"On a night like this? No queen like you should be alone!"

Tanto opened her mouth to retort, but Mungo suddenly sprang up and held his paw out for her. "Lets go for a walk!"

"….No." Tanto crossed her arms over her chest, her eye twitching in aggravation. "I said I came out here to be _alone." _

Mungo dipped down then, so close his nose was almost touching Tantomile's. Tanto backed her head up as far as she could against the tree-her eyes blinking rapidly as her cheeks flushed slightly. Mungo's eyes seemed to sparkle, and Tanto had to admit his features looked particularly soft in the moonlight.

"It is too nice of a night to be alone. The sky is clear, the stars are out…" Mungo's eyelids lowered, and his smile turned a little less goofy and more sincere. "The moon came out just for us! Can't you spare some sympathy for a lonely tom like myself?" Mungo pretended to bat his eyes at Tanto, and the dimples showing at the corners of his mouth made her heart skip a beat. This was odd, especially since neither Cori or Rumple were around….she realized she had nobody else to blame for the blood that was rushing into her face.

"…You're cheeky."

Mungo laughed and stood upright again, grabbing both Tanto's paws and pulling her to stand as well. His grip was strong and Tanto liked how perfectly her paws fit in his.

"I predict we're going to have a great time!" Mungo waggled his eyebrows at Tanto, and she responded by rolling her eyes and walking away from the tom, though she paused suddenly and thought for a moment. She needed to test something.

Mungo eagerly followed her, skidding to a halt once she stopped, nearly running into her back.

Tanto turned and faced him, her bright eyes searching for something in his own, and Mungo found himself feeling slightly smaller suddenly.

"What if I kissed you right now, Mungo?"

Mungo's eyes grew wide in shock, before he stammered awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"W-well.." Mungo cleared his throat, trying awfully hard to mimic the kind of confidence a tom like Tugger would show in this moment. "I would have to say that would be…" Mungo paused, looking past Tanto's face and up at the moon-trying to find the answer.

"…Amazing. Wonderful. Delicious-" Mungo's eyes widened. "I-I mean delightful! I meant to say del-"

Tanto cut him off by suddenly leaning up and kissing him on the lips-her paws holding the side of his cheeks by the tips of her claws, and she giggled at the slight smack sound that was created when she quickly pulled away from him. Mungo's expression was far away and dreamy, and he practically melted on the spot; Tanto was holding his face up as he slunked over slightly.

"Lovely." Tanto grinned, before taking the tom's paw and leading him away into the night; he following her with slightly weakened knees.

"Y-yes.." Mungo whispered, his voice still shaking as he felt himself floating away. "De-lovely."

* * *

**A/N: I realize it is super corny to throw the name of the song in there, but that seemed too cute to pass up ;)**


	2. So It Goes: Demeter&Munk

**"So It Goes" - Sara Gazarek**

**Characters: Munkustrap & Demeter**

* * *

She could only stare; helplessly. A shadow of desperation crossed his face, and it weighed on her like a stone. It was too much. All at once, tears were clouding the corners of her eyes, and she sniffled and gasped as she fought to keep from crying aloud. It wasn't fair. His heart was breaking before her very eyes, and yet she could do nothing to stop it.

A small white candle flickered in the corner, and Demeter's eyes gazed at both of their silhouettes dancing across the wall. The silence in the air was thick, and it pressed against her heart painfully. When she finally did find her voice, it was trembling and not above a whisper.

"…I'm sorry…"

Munkustrap froze, the dying light of hope that had been in his eyes lingering for a cruel, terrible moment longer…and then it vanished. Pale grey darkened into black, and all traces of feeling left his face. It was as if he was deflated, and all the life and color drained straight out of him. Munk leaned heavily against the doorway of the den, his eyes going somewhere far away as he finally looked away from her and into the darkness outside.

"Don't apologize", he muttered softly; entirely without feeling. "I knew…I knew you wouldn't return my feelings."

Demeter felt a pang in her heart; it was sharp and made her wince a little. This was too awful to bear, and she couldn't watch it anymore. Turning away, she covered her face with her paws, and sat down besides the candle.

This little white candle, that Munkustrap had given her the first night she and Bomba came to the junkyard seeking sanctuary, continued to flicker towards her sadly. It was meant to comfort her in the darkest times, yet now it did little to sooth her pain.

"…Of course I have feelings for you." Demeter inhaled sharply at her words as she finally found them, and she swallowed down a sob that threatened to come out.

Munkustrap's face turned towards her again, his eyebrows knitting together in concern, and he stood upright and moved as if to walk towards her, though he hesitated. Demeter couldn't bring herself to look at him, and he wasn't quite sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What..?" His voice was raspy with exhaust, and Demeter could hear the fragility within the question.

"…Can't you see I'm broken?" Demeter finally let out a little cry, but she sucked it in as quickly as it came out, her paw rubbing across her eyes as she closed them. "Why would you ever…" She couldn't finish, she just didn't have the strength. Munkustrap was there in an instant, and he lifted his paws to hold her shoulders, but he didn't want to startle her. He just knelt besides her, paws hovering pathetically in the air, and he leaned his face down as close as he could to her ear without actually touching it.

"Is that really what you think?" His voice was gentle, and Demeter's shoulders fell; feeling his closeness and wanting desperately to crawl into his embrace, though she refused.

"I'm sorry…" It was all she could squeak out.

"Enough of that for now," Munkustrap tried to smile, and his words were warm, despite how uneasy his heart was beating in his chest. "You've given me enough apologies to last an entire year. You should save them for better occasions."

Demeter had to laugh, shakily, and she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. His expression softened when their gazes finally met a second time, and Munk slowly brought a finger up to brush a tear away from her cheek.

"You don't have to love me back, Demeter."

Demeter shook her head to protest, and grabbed his paw, though Munkustrap continued-turning his paw over to grasp onto her own firmly.

"…but I just can't not love you. I don't have that kind of strength."

Demeter got lost for a moment-the flame from the candle danced within the dark colors of his eyes and basked him in a glow that was nearly ethereal.

One could say she came to blows with the devil himself in the past, yet now here she was with an angel kneeling before her.

"Perhaps I've been afraid…" Demeter frowned, shaking her head and laughing at herself. "Let me rephrase that…I _know _I've been afraid. When I started having feelings for you, I didn't know what it meant." Demeter looked down at their paws, and she brought her other to clasp down onto the top of them. Munkustrap leaned his face down and rested his forehead on the top of her paw-she felt his eyelashes tickling her knuckles. "I've made so many terrible mistakes in my past…I've been hurt, and allowed myself to get hurt…and just now, when you confessed your love I just…" Demeter closed her eyes again, and she felt Munkustrap kiss her paw and shake his head.

"If I made the choice to be with you, you could make the choice to break my heart, and that terrifies me."

Munkustrap lifted his face, and his eyes were full of compassion as he shook his head to her. "I understand your feelings, Demeter, but all I could do to regard them is prove you wrong." Munk released her paw and brought his strong arms around her waist, and when she did not pull away, he rested the side of his face against her chest. Demeter let out a small sigh, before enclosing her own arms around his shoulders-gently running her fingers through his headfur.

The two cats remained holding each other long into the night, a silent understanding passing between them. The candlelight became lower, and the room gradually became darker, yet for the first time in a long while Demeter welcomed the darkness and was not afraid of it.

Perhaps she could choose to love again, and more importantly allow herself to be loved in return. It was frightening, of course, but as she held Munkustrap so tenderly she realized those feelings were growing into something different.

He never once asked her if she loved him too or demand her to explain her feelings. His adoration was unconditional, he had said so himself. Demeter realized if she ended up pushing him away, it would undoubtedly be the biggest mistake she could ever make-worse than all the others she had made years prior. She didn't understand how such a strong, brave cat like Munkustrap could care for a weak, timid and damaged little thing like herself…but here she was, holding him as a lover would.

She wasn't sure what would become of the two of them, but for the moment she would decide to be with him; if she even had the right to decide such a thing.

"I love you too, Munk."


	3. Angel Standing By: Plato&Victoria

**_"Angel Standing By" -Jewel_**

**_Characters: Plato and Victoria _**

**_Okay, real talk, this song came on last night and my first thought was 'Oh, what a great Munk song!" but I just did Munk and Demeter for the last chapter, so instead I decided to use Plato and Victoria since they are my favorite couple in this fandom :) no shame lol I did however write this up really quickly around midnight last night, and it was rushed, so I have tweaked it slightly and made it more polished. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

_Cold, hungry and unforgiving yellow eyes glared at him in the darkness. Long, sharp, wet fangs snapped at him. He ran, as fast as his legs could take him, yet an unknown force was pulling him backwards into blackness... He cried out, but nobody came. His arms and paws reached out around him, trying desperately to latch onto something to stop his falling, but it was in vain. After what seemed like eternity, he finally landed on something sharp. He turned his body to the side, looked beneath him, and saw the fragments of a broken mirror-the tiny pieces of glass falling off his back and onto the ground. _

_Plato's reflection stared back at him in a larger piece of the broken mirror; his eyes slowly widening in fear as his face began to transform into something more feral, more menacing, and more wicked. _

_Macavity._

Plato jolted himself awake and let out a mangled gasp of air; his chest heaving as he quickly sat up and held out his claws defensively in front of him, as if he expected to come to blows. His bright green eyes darted around the darkness wildly, yet everything was quiet and still. Plato slowly lowered his arms and lifted a trembling paw to his head, uneasily running it down the length of his face, as he tried to catch his breath. Between his fingers, he looked down and saw Pouncival and Tumble sleeping soundly near him.

Another nightmare.

Plato sighed, slowly hugging himself as he lowered his forehead into his knees, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. When would it stop?

After a few minutes, his heart still couldn't quite catch up to itself, and he decided he needed some fresh air. There would be no way the tom would find solace in falling back to sleep, not with the monsters hungrily waiting for him in the back of his mind.

Plato silently stood up and left the security of his den, hoping the night air would help calm his nerves. He knew Munkustrap and Alonzo were taking shifts tonight, and the young tom had memorized their routes months ago, so he knew exactly how to avoid being seen by the guardians. He couldn't fathom having to explain to either of them he was awake due to a nightmare; that was the kind of behavior you'd expect from tiny newborn kittens. It wasn't as if there was another cat in the tribe who could understand his anxieties that he knew of, and his pride could not handle the humiliation that was bound to result of his secret being found out.

This was the type of moment where he wanted to disappear for a while, so Plato did just that. The large and young tom hoisted himself over the junkyard fence easily, and with enough stealth that he slipped silently away from his jellicle home without catching the attention of anyone else who might still be awake.

For a while, Plato just walked aimlessly, allowing his mind to wander freely. He replayed the nightmare in his head and tried to make sense of it, yet just as all the previous night terrors he experienced, the only confirmation he took from it was that he was afraid of himself. Perhaps it was his temper, that he was still learning to control, that caused Macavity to haunt his dreams? Plato held onto that thought with all his might, because any other theories as to _why_ the cruelest cat that had ever walked the streets of London was lurking in the recesses of his brain, were too awful to think about.

Plato felt nauseous, and he continued to hold a paw to his forehead and his walked without any real direction. The only sound the cat could hear was the light crunch of the snow beneath his feet, and he eventually found himself arriving at the park that was just a few blocks away from the junkyard.

Never the safest place to be; wandering a park in the middle of the night. Though Plato knew the monsters that hid in the dark were not the ones to fear; they lurked in the shadows so that they could be unseen for a reason. It was the monsters that had no shame in coming out in broad daylight, blending in with familiar surroundings, that were the ones to be most afraid of. Those were the monsters that had nothing to lose and the ones Plato feared most.

He paused for a moment near a bench, his paw brushing away the thick layer of snow on it, and he leaned on it a bit as he finally stopped to rest. Ahead of him was a frozen pond; the thick layer of ice that covered it glittering faintly in the moonlight.

It was beautiful. Plato frowned as he wished he was in a better mood to appreciate the stillness of winter around him. He always was fond of the snow; for reasons he couldn't explain he always felt more at peace during the colder seasons of the year.

An owl hooted nearby, and Plato shivered as a cold wind blew right through him.

With a grunt, he shook his head and turned to walk back home, hoping by the time he reached the junkyard his mind would be in a kinder place. It was unfortunate that, in his distraction, his foot stumbled and he slipped on the icy ground; barely being able to let out a choked gasp as he fell backwards into the frozen pond. His head smacked onto the ice painfully as he fell into the dark waters, and stars appeared in his vision as his sight of the sky above him became blurry.

He had never felt a coldness quite as bitter as this, and immediately his limbs locked as he tried in vain to kick his legs out and swim up to the surface. Plato fought against his stiffening limbs and knew enough that his body was going into shock, and seconds were precious. He opened his eyes to try and see if the moonlight would provide some guidance; he needed to know which direction to swim in.

He saw nothing but blackness and his heart constricted in his chest. His arms flailed about him in a wild manner, and he could not help but let out a choked cry as the sensation was much too like his terrifying dream. He saw bubbles float quickly out of his mouth, and he closed it tightly as he tried to suck back in the air he carelessly allowed to escape.

His chest was tight, his body aching,, and his movements slowed down significantly. Plato fought hard to swim, but he felt like his body was just spinning in circles. It wasn't long before he had no strength left, and oddly he felt himself falling back asleep.

The coldness had been piercing, yet now everything was going numb. His heart began to slow down as did time around him. Perhaps he was still dreaming? Plato knew you were not supposed to feel any real pain in dreams, but that was all he had lately when he went to sleep at night.

With heavy eyelids, he stared up at what little bit of light he could see above him; unsure if it was the moon shining from up in the sky or not.

If it was the moon, it moved, and suddenly was closer to him-he felt the water jerk his body roughly and he would have sworn he could hear the muffled sound of something diving into the water. Was the white light an angel coming to fetch his sorry soul? Or was it those sharp, white teeth coming to rip him apart for good this time?

He saw the unknown, blurry white shape moving towards him, and he lifted his paw ever so lightly towards it, his arm floating in the water lifelessly. Plato's eyes closed before he ever got confirmation of which fate awaited him, and his last thought was that perhaps it was better he never saw.

* * *

When Plato opened his eyes, Macavity was not there.

Instead, he saw the anxious faces of Jellyorum and Jennyanydots staring down at him. The two older queens both breathed a sigh of relief, and they muttered to themselves in hushed tones; Plato couldn't quite make out what they were saying. His green eyes slowly looked down and saw the many quilts and blankets that were wrapped tightly around his body, and to his left was a tiny cast-iron teapot that was sitting on top of a holder that held a small tealight inside of it. He could smell the sweet scent of milk and chamomile as it lingered in the air.

"Don't move, Plato." Jelly placed a paw on his head, anticipating he was about to sit up after taking in his surroundings. Plato frowned, and he shifted his face out of the blankets and inhaled quickly. Jelly felt for the large bump on the back of his head, before sighing a bit. "At least the swelling has gone down."

"…What happened?" His voice was harsh, but it was simply because his throat felt very scratchy.

"You had a spill on the ice." Jenny answered in a gentle whisper, and she lifted his head lightly to place another pillow under it. "What on earth were you doing at the park, alone, at such a late hour?"

Before Plato could answer, Munkustrap strode inside the den with a concerned expression on his face. Plato found himself sinking further into the blankets as his eyes met those of his fearless leader.

"I thought I heard your voice." Munk frowned at Plato, before he also knelt in between the queens who were hovering above him. "How are you feeling?"

Plato grimaced, before he sat up ever so lightly, his limbs still stuck within the heavy blankets wrapped around body.

"Confused, mostly…"

Munkustrap smiled softly, and he placed a paw on the young tom's shoulders. "I bet you are. Apparently, you went for a midnight swim. Would you care to explain?"

Plato's frown grew, and his eyes darted to the corner of the room in a shameful manner.

"Were you sleep walking?" Jenny asked, placing a hot washcloth on his forehead. Plato closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to mellow out his anxiety, and he offered a weak smile to the cats in front of him.

"Maybe….I don't quite remember if I'm being honest." Lies. Plato hated himself and couldn't look any of them in the eye, though thankfully they didn't seem to notice.

"Lucky for you Victoria decided to break curfew too." Jelly shook her head and glanced down towards her right with a stern frown.

This greatly confused Plato, and he finally sat up and pulled his arms out from his sides, blinking rapidly and looking at Munkustrap for answers.

"Victoria?" The young, beautiful, white queen that Plato had a shine towards since they were both small kittens. What did she have to do with any of this?

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at Plato, looking just as bewildered, and he gestured down to where Jenny was looking. Plato's gaze fell upon another bundle of blankets at his side-if it weren't for the small rise and fall of breathing that made them move gently, one would think it was just a pile of discarded throws.

Plato carefully peeled down a few layers of the blankets, and his heart sank as he saw two fluffy white and pink ears pop out at him. He slowly lowered the blankets just enough to find her face; Victoria was sleeping soundly, small droplets of water still clinging to her thick black eyelashes. Her cheeks were flushed, but she looked peaceful.

"…Victoria…?" Plato's expression twisted into one of horror, and he quickly whipped his head around to look back the older jellicles for answers.

"Apparently she saw you fall in and jumped after you." Munk's smile lessened a little, before he managed a sigh. "_How _she managed to carry you back to the yard is beyond me. Once she reached the fence, Alonzo saw her and helped get you both back here."

Plato felt his heart breaking and Munkustrap's words began to sound muffled in his ears.

"She told us she went out to the park because she couldn't sleep and saw you there." Jelly frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in a disappointed fashion. "You're both lucky to be alive, if you ask me."

"Quite so!" Jenny added, but in a much less stern fashion. She lifted her teapot off the candle and quickly poured some of the steaming liquid into a small dish and held it up for Plato to take.

Plato winced and shook his head, his eyes trembling a bit as they turned to look back down at the sleeping queen.

"_No_…give it to her."

"She's already had a pot of her own, love." Jenny smiled and ran a paw affectionately down Plato's cheek. "She fell asleep a while ago. She wanted to stay awake to make sure you were going to be okay, but she obviously was more tired than she realized."

"I don't suppose you can quell Lonz's suspicions of you two being out there together, can you?" Munk smiled at Plato knowingly, and Plato looked like he was on the verge passing out.

"…I…_no_ I swear I had no idea she-"

Munk raised a paw to silence the young tom, before he stood up and brushed some dirt off his knees. "Relax, I believe you. Well, I believe Victoria anyway. She assured us both it was a coincidence." Plato lowered his head back towards the white queen, his ears flattening as Munkustrap turned to leave.

"Get some sleep," Munk said kindly before heading outside, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Plato wanted to bury himself in a hole and never come out. How could he allow this to happen? His heart became so heavy as he stared hopelessly down at Victoria. She looked so sweet, innocent and frail under those blankets. It was her, he saw, under the water…it wasn't the moon after all.

The reality that he owed his life to this young queen weighed on his shoulders for a moment, and when Jelly and Jenny turned away from him, he scooted to lay back down on his side, his face inches away from Victoria's-though she remained buried in blankets from the nose down.

Victoria…the queen whose beauty put winter to shame. He had always been fond of her, but now he felt something more.

The only thing stronger than his shame was the determination stirring within him; that no matter what it took, he would make this right. He would never let anything like this happen to her again, not because of him or any other tom or creature.

Plato glanced over at the distracted older queens, grateful their backs were turned, and he quickly leaned forward and nuzzled Victoria's forehead-his shoulders getting weak as he heard her purring happily in her sleep.

_His _Victoria, he seemed to decide in the moment, who selflessly jumped into frozen waters to save his wretched soul. He would spend the rest of his life making this up to her.

Plato's head snapped towards the opening of Jenny's den, and he quickly stood up and chased after Munkustrap, ignoring the protests from the older queens as he hobbled after his leader-the blankets falling in a heap in the spot he was once sitting.

_"Munk! Wait!" _

Munkustrap halted and turned to face Plato with surprised eyes, raising an eyebrow at him as the young tom raced anxiously up to him and took hold of both his arms.

"Please, Munk, I need to talk to you about something and it can't wait."

Munkustrap was tempted to frown at the seriousness in Plato's voice, but he barely got the chance to respond as Plato shook him slightly and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"This is something I thought about before, but I've kept putting it off. Will you and Lonz train me to become a protector for the tibe?"

Munkustrap blinked slowly, before he carefully peeled Plato's paws off his arms, his head tilting curiously at him as he thought for a moment.

"…It isn't as if the thought hadn't crossed my mind already…but what made you ask me now?"

Plato smiled for the first time that night, and he looked back over his shoulder towards Jenny's den.

"I have someone to protect."


	4. Shall We Put On The Ritz: Pounce&Etcy

**A/N: TWO songs inspired this one!**

**The first is "Shall we Dance" from the musical 'The King and I' sung by Deborah Kerr, Marni Nixon & Yul Brynner. **

**The second song is "Putting on the Ritz" sung by Bing Crosby. It will be obvious when in the story this one came into play ;) they both played back to back on shuffle for me and I couldn't resist!**

**Characters: Etcetera and Pouncival **

* * *

"You're so lucky, Vicky. All the toms love to dance with you." Etcetera rubbed her head on Victoria's shoulder, letting out a dreamy sigh as they walked back towards Jenny's den.

"I'm pretty sure the toms love to dance with _any_ of us, Etcy." Electra, who was also walking with the queens, let out a snicker. Victoria nodded in agreement and gave Etcy a small squeeze as they linked arms.

"No, but it is different with you. I'd given anything for that kind of attention!" Etcy pouted.

Pouncival's eyes widened slightly as he watched the queens trot away; he had been sitting with Tumblebrutus near the TSE-1 and couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Pounce elbowed Tumble slightly, and when the tom looked up at him in confusion, he motioned with his head towards the direction Etcy and the others had left in.

"Did you hear that?"

Tumble frowned, shaking his head. "I was distracted." Tumble's cheeks burned as he cleared his throat; he had obviously been watching Electra walk away and hardly heard anything the queens said to one another.

Pouncival didn't seem to care, and he slid off the hood of the car and grinned widely.

"Come with me!" Pounce motioned for Tumble to follow his lead as he chased after the queens, and his friend followed with slightly confused eyes.

"When will you be returning from holiday?" Jemima, who had also been walking with the queens, smiled towards Etcetera.

"Oh, in about a week, I think? Skimble knows the schedule better than I do." Etcy laughed and let go of Victoria to do a quick little spin. "I'm so very excited!"

Pouncival had caught up to the queens but slid to a halt, just in time to hear Jemima's question, his feet making an awkward little noise as he skidded in the dirt and all the queens turned to glance at him and Tumble with questioning expressions.

"…Ah-" Pounce cleared his throat, and Tumble offered a sheepish grin. "S-sorry, ladies."

"You startled me Pounce!" Etcy offered the tom a sparkling grin and winked her eye at him. "Usually when you're running at that speed it means somebody is in for it!"

"No, no…" Pounce coughed, rubbing his arm shyly as his face grew warm. Tumble was ignoring him completely and offered no help-he was smiling at Electra in a dreamy way, though she seemed oblivious to it.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you just now…are you going away somewhere?" Pounce asked, his voice softening.

"Oh yes!" Etcy leapt up and clapped her paws together, giggling in a contagious fashion. "Skimble is taking me to visit Cambridge. I'm going to go see the ocean for the first time!"

Pounce's heart skipped a beat, before he smiled. "What great fun! Would you like some company?"

"Sorry, boys, but I pretty much invited myself at the last minute, and it would be rude to overwhelm Skimble like that, I think!"

"Oh…", Pounce couldn't help but deflate a little, but then he offered a kind smile regardless. "Very nice of you to be considerate and all to him…you'll be missed, I have to say."

"Aw, Pounce, it is just for one week!" Etcy jumped forward and balanced on her tip-toes, planting an innocent peck on Pounce's cheek, before turning back around and trotting to be back in between the queens. "C'mon ladies, I need help packing!"

"_Packing_..? What do you even own that you'd need to take with you?" Electra laughed, smiling kindly at the two toms as they all began to walk away again.

Pounce was somewhere far away, a goofy and crooked smile planted on his flushed face; a small pink imprint of Etcetera's lips left on his cheek. Tumble pouted in slight jealousy.

* * *

That night, Pouncival managed to find Victoria and Plato together near the great tire.

"Vicky!" Pounce suddenly jumped up in between them from behind, and both Victoria and Plato nearly fell over from shock.

"_Pounce_-" Plato breathed, his paw on his heart as he released a breath. "Why can't you just walk like a normal cat? You always have to show up suddenly out of thin air!"

Pounce's ears flattened slightly, but his smile remained, and he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Victoria smiled kindly at the tom, sitting back down on the tire and shaking off her bit of fright.

"What is it, Pounce?"

"I need your help-" Pounce knelt before the queen, taking her paws anxiously in his own. –"With Etcy."

Victoria blinked slowly and glanced up at Plato, who only shrugged his shoulders, indicating he had no idea what this was about.

"Will you teach me how to dance?" Pounce's chestnut eyes twinkled at her.

Victoria's mouth turned into a straight line, before she began to laugh a little. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Dance!" Pounce said in exasperation, letting go of her paws and mimicking the stance one might take in a ballroom waltz. "I heard her this morning talking about it."

"..But Pounce, you know how to dance already! I've seen you and Tumble-"

"No, no-this is different." Pounce sighed, looking up at the starry sky sadly. "She wants somebody to dance with her like…like you. Like _him_!" Pounce gestured towards Plato, whose cheeks turned red.

"…Oh." Victoria tilted her head, before putting a paw on Pounce's shoulder. "…I'm flattered you thought of me, but shouldn't you be asking a tom to help you with this?" Victoria eyed Plato, who slowly backed up and began to shake his head '_no!_' in a frantic way.

"…They'd make fun." Pounce frowned, glaring at Plato as the tom practically made his point. "Plus, you're the best dancer. I trust you more."

Victoria couldn't help but feel touched, and she patted Pounce's head affectionately.

"Well, I can try…I've never taught anybody before but-"

"_THANK YOU_!" Pounce grabbed Victoria into a mighty hug, and with her still caught awkwardly in his grasp, he leapt from the great tire into the clearing. "Lets start right now!"

Victoria's eyes bugged out of her head, and she couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

"Right now?" Plato frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "..Victoria and I were spending the night together-"

"Now is _fine_, Pounce." Victoria shot Plato what could be deemed 'a look', and Plato found himself shrinking a little. "Etcy left this afternoon with Skimble, so it is the perfect time to start."

Plato sulked and sat down on the tire with a sour expression on his face, glaring at Pouncival, though it went completely unnoticed.

"Perfect!" Pounce quickly let go of Victoria roughly, who stumbled a bit backwards, and he planted his paws on his hips in a triumphant way.

"So um.." Victoria coughed, brushing some dust off her shoulder. "Let's start with...the importance of _gentility." _

Somewhere in the background Plato groaned, knowing this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Now, before you lift me, make sure you have a good grip on my hips because if you don't-"

Pounce quickly hoisted Victoria above his head as she spoke, but he failed to straighten his arms, and he practically flipped her over-his feet stumbling as her hips slid out of his grasp.

"_BECAUSE YOU'LL DROP ME-"_

"SORRY!" Pounce frantically wrapped his arms around her knees to prevent her from falling, the back of her head slamming into his rear-end, and she covered her eyes as he began to lose his balance and fall backwards.

In a matter of seconds, both cats fell to the ground.

"….I can't stand to watch, and yet I can't look away." Plato winced and ran a paw down his face, biting back the laughter that threatened to come out.

Victoria groaned as she sat up, her usually pristine white face covered in dirt. Pounce slowly sat up as well and frowned at her in a guilty way.

"…Sorry about that."

"….Lets start with something easier, maybe." Victoria sneezed, a cloud of dust falling from her pink nose.

They continued into the night, making very little progress, though Victoria wisely avoided any moves that might send her flying through the air, so she remained cautiously optimistic.

"Don't worry Pounce, we'll practice every night this week and hopefully by the time Etcy gets back you'll….be able to do something." Victoria offered a guilty smile towards Pounce, whose shoulders slumped, and Plato groaned inwardly and the realization any plans he had with the white queen were going to be on the back burner for a while.

* * *

By the next night, a small crowd had gathered to watch the two practice.

"Remember, Pounce, you don't have to use _all _your strength when you spin me."

Pouncival nodded, and Victoria was grateful that he waited for her to complete her sentence. She arched her back and raised her arms above her head, waiting for him to take his lead. Pounce glanced at Plato nervously, who glared at the tom with a mixture of annoyance and slight jealousy.

Electra, Cassandra, Tumble, Jemima and Mistoffelees all shared glances at the two toms. Cassandra let out an innocent little whistle, which caused everyone but Plato to start snickering.

Victoria cleared her throat and shot her friends a little glare, which made them all abruptly hush, and Pounce tried to ignore them as he grabbed one of Victoria's paws and began to spin her. At first, he was gentle just as she instructed, but when she lifted herself on the tip of her toes he mistook it as a sign that she wanted to go faster, so he quickly grabbed her waist with his other arm and spun her around as hard as he could.

"_POUNCE-"_

Pounce was smiling triumphantly, until suddenly Victoria wasn't in his arms anymore, he blinked and stopped spinning just in time to see her blurry white body spinning over to the others-unable to slow down-and she awkwardly fell onto Jemima's lap.

"….Oops." Pounce winced, holding his paws up in an apologetic manner as Victoria stumbled to stand up with Jemima's help, her eyes crossed and her hair sticking out in all directions.

* * *

From up above them all, Tugger shook his head with a mighty grin, smacking his forehead lightly as he sighed.

"Hey _Trouble_, what are you up to?" Bomba crept up behind him, smiling, and glanced down to the younger cats below them.

"Grab a seat." Tugger grinned and moved over so Bomba could sit next to him, throwing an arm around her shoulders as he continued to watch the scene unfold. "This is _fantastic."_

Bomba titled her head at Tugger, before watching Pounce and Victoria for a few moments, gasping and wincing when Pounce once again nearly dropped the white queen on her face.

"What on _earth_ are they doing?"

"I believe Victoria is trying to teach Pounce how to dance." Tugger snorted as he swallowed down a laugh, leaning back with his free arm resting behind his head. "Pounce, meanwhile, is teaching Victoria different ways to fall down."

Bomba waited another moment, before she glared slightly at Tugger. "This is just awful. You should get down there and help."

"I absolutely should _not_." Tugger snickered, before flashing his wicked smile towards the red queen. "I haven't been this entertained since the mousetrap vs tail incident with Lonz."

Bomba winced at the memory. "It took him forever to get that thing off…his tail was black and blue for days!"

Tugger laughed at out loud, and Bomba silenced his volume with a paw over his mouth, not wanting the younger crowd below to find them out.

* * *

"This is hopeless, isn't it?" Pounce frowned solemnly, his shoulders falling as he looked down at the ground. "I'll never be ready by the time she gets back."

Victoria winced, covered once again in dirt, her hair ruffled in a way that made it seemed like she just came from a bar fight.

"Probably not!" Electra called from the sidelines, causing Tumble to snort and the others to laugh. Victoria shot them all a deadly look.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery!" She hissed, before she grabbed Pounce's arm to pull him away. "Lets go talk, you and I."

Plato stood up to follow, as did the others, but Victoria quickly turned around and flashed her little but pointed fangs at them-all the cats quickly scooting back to where they were sitting.

* * *

When Pounce and Victoria were alone, Pounce flung himself down to sit on an old tire, his head in his paws.

"I'm so sorry Vicky…I'm use to dancing around with the other toms. I never realized how rough I am 'round the edges."

Victoria sat down next to Pouncival and rubbed his back in a sympathetic manner.

"Perhaps dancing like me or Plato just isn't your forte'?"

Pounce shrugged, before he looked up at the sky dejectedly. "I just wanted to impress her, is all."

"You care about Etcy quite a lot, don't you?"

Pounce's shoulders hunched up bashfully, and Victoria smiled warmly. "I think she fancies you too, Pounce."

His ears shot up and suddenly the light came back into his eyes, and Victoria couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You really think so?" His voice was child-like and it made Victoria forgive his antics almost immediately.

Victoria nodded to him, before she crossed her arms and tapped her feet a little, the two cats sitting silently together in thought.

"We just need to approach this differently, I think." Victoria mused, looking around with curious eyes, and suddenly something glimmering in the moonlight caught her attention. She got up and walked over to a small pile of junk, and began to dig around in it. Pounce eventually came over and tilted his head at her, though she was nose deep and clearly searching for something.

"What is it?"

"An idea-" Victoria grinned, and suddenly held up some pieces of aluminum and scrap metal to his face. "Let me see your feet!"

"….I'm sorry _what_?"

* * *

The rest of the week came and went in a flash, and Victoria and Pounce's rehearsing remained unseen and hidden from everyone, not even Plato could get Victoria to hint at what they'd been up to since those first two embarrassing nights.

The evening Etcy and Skimble were due to return, Pouncival waited on the train platform anxiously. Once the train finally came into view, his eyes widened and he looked behind him-Victoria waited unseen in the shadows, but she poked her head out from behind a tree and gave him a thumbs up. When Pounce's back was turned to face the train again, the faces of Jemima, Misto, Electra, Tumble, Plato, and Cassandra also poked out from the other side of the tree.

"_Remember,"_ Victoria whispered harshly to her friends. "_No matter what happens, not a sound from anyone!"_

Tumble lowered his mouth towards Electra's ear and whispered to her, "_I'm definitely going to make some sounds, I think_." Electra giggled, biting her lip as Victoria's icy blue eyes flashed at her.

The train slowly hissed to a stop, and Pounce not so patiently waited for the few humans that were board it to exit and disperse. Per the normal, Skimble and whoever joined him would be the last off the train.

Tugger and Bomba suddenly crept up behind the shrubbery and tree as well, and she handed Victoria her little white Ipod.

"As requested." Bomba smiled, and Victoria grinned and nodded her head in thanks. "It was a weird song choice, but I got it on there."

"With help." Tugger grinned, towering above the others, comically waving over to Pounce and flashing him a huge grin as he made no efforts to hide himself. Pounce shrank a little when he finally noticed his audience.

"_WE MADE IT!" _Etcy suddenly hopped onto the now empty platform, barely noticing Pouncival standing there as she let out a mighty yawn and stretch. "What a great ride!"

The sound of Etcetera's voice jolted Pounce and he quickly turned to face towards the train once more, and everyone else ducked behind the tree...except Tugger. Bomba eventually reached a red arm up and yanked him down by the belt.

Skimble smiled as he exited the train in a calmer fashion and blinked a few times at Pounce.

"Oh, here to welcome us home, I take it?"

Etcy blinked and twirled around to see Pounce, a large smile growing that took up the entirety of her face.

_"Pouncy!"_ Etectera bounded over to him and leapt up into his arms, squeezing him as hard as she could muster. "I've missed you!"

Pounce almost forgot what he was doing, and he had to shake his head to snap himself out of it, slowly peeling her off him with an enthusiastic grin. She looked beautiful and he could smell remnants of the ocean on her fur. "Welcome back Etcy! I have something to give you!"

Etcy gasped, before she had to laugh. "What? I am the one who is supposed to be bringing back souvenirs!" Etcy quickly shot Skimble a sheepish look, before whispering to Pounce. _"…But I didn't. Don't let anybody know."_

Pounce laughed, and his tail snapped onto the ground once, apparently giving Victoria a signal. The white queen grinned and pressed a button on Bomba's music player, and suddenly jazz like music filled the air.

Skimble nearly jumped out of his skin and glanced towards the trees; tilting his head as he saw Bomba quickly flash him a knowing wink, and motioned with her head towards the two standing near him on the platform.

Etcy's face spun wildly around to find the source of the music, but Pounce suddenly took her arms and pulled her towards him-his feet beginning to tap rhythmically to the beat.

Etcy's eyes widened as she noticed the 'clicking' and 'tapping' noises emerging from his feet, and realized he had fashioned himself a pair of tap shoes.

"Pounce, _what_-" She didn't have time to get her question out; Pounce had started tap dancing around the platform in perfect sync with the music, his smile broad as he coaxed her to join him.

It is possible any other queen, or even tom, would have stopped to question his sanity, but not Etcetera. She laughed in a sweet way before she quickly began to mimic his movements, as if there was nothing unusual about this at all, and while she wasn't quite as polished as he was it still wasn't long before the two were swinging and tapping together in almost perfect unison. One would think they had rehearsed the number together.

The train pulled away, and as it did a burst of steam filled the air and engulfed the two, but they emerged from the cloud moments later-Pounce spinning her around into the air and catching her quickly, taking her paw to lead her further down the platform.

"_He's perfect_!" Victoria whispered, a warmth blossoming in her chest, and she grabbed Plato's arm in excitement.

"…He's _actually _pulling it off." Plato stared, stunned, before slowly smiling. The other cats seemed to agree and continued to watch in both a mixture of awe and surprise. Tumble's jaw almost hit the floor.

The sun was setting, and it basked the two dancing cats in a glow, the tips of their fur shining a brilliant gold. Pounce motioned quickly with his head towards a guard rail, and Etcy was able to predict his thoughts-the two did a quick flip off it with a symmetry that rivaled Tanto and Cori. Etcy could not control her laughter and the sound made Pounce's heart soar.

As the song came to an epic conclusion, Pounce swung Etcetera in a mighty spin that lasted until the very last note of the song, before he yanked her into his arms and laid a hearty kiss right on her lips.

The faces of the other cats dropped in shock. Tumble fell over; stiff as a board.

"…_I didn't teach him_ _THAT!" _Victoria covered her mouth, her white face burning red.

Tugger was the only one that didn't seem surprised, in fact, he looked genuinely impressed. He was the first one to start clapping loudly when the music stopped, and the noise made Pounce harshly break the kiss-the two cats staring dumbly at the innocent faces of their friends that poked out from the sidelines.

Pounce cleared his throat, before straightening out his back and lifting Etcy back to her feet.

"….Um….sorry I just-got carried a-away I guess-" Pounce slowly backed up, the clicking noises still comically sounding from the bottom of his feet.

Etcy stared into space for a moment, her face glowing in such a harsh pink color that it made her freckles invisible, and she offered her friends a dopey smile before she twirled on her heel and jumped at Pounce-he caught her easily-and she planted another huge kiss on his lips-the force caused Pounce to fall backwards on his rear, and he used one arm to support himself, but Etcy had wrapped her legs around his stomach so the fall did not bother her one bit. Pounce's other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and Skimble let out a startled little gasp and tried to glance anywhere else.

The two forgot about everyone as they continued to kiss happily in the sunset.

"_Whoo_!-OUCH" Tugger winced as Bomba elbowed his ribs harshly. "_Killjoy_."

Electra smiled pleasantly, before she glanced over to Victoria. "Well done, lady." She winked at the white queen, before walking off and waving at the others to follow her. "Lets give the sweethearts some privacy, mates."

The other cats gradually walked away with Electra-laughing and enthusiastically applauding what they had just witnessed. Tumble watched Electra walk off, his gaze darting back towards Pounce and Etcy, before he clumsily ran up to Victoria's side and grabbed her paw tightly.

"..Vic, I need your help with something!"

"…..Oh _no."_


	5. You Matter To Me: Tugger&Bomba

**A/N: "You Matter To Me" - sung by Carrie Hope Fletcher (featuring Oliver Ormson)**

**PLEASE do yourselves a favor and listen to this song. This version in particular is incredibly moving, and I immediately felt inspired to write something sweet for Tugger and Bomba after hearing it. I've had it on repeat for a while now. :) **

* * *

Today was a bad day. It was bound to be a bad night as well.

Bombalurina rubbed her arms as she quickly walked, not quite ran (but was nearly at that point), around the jellicle junkyard anxiously; her russet colored eyes restlessly searching every dark corner, shadowed tunnel, and otherwise hidden spot she came across.

Today marked a year; one year since she and her sister finally broke away from Macavity's hold on them. It would seem like a day to celebrate, under any other circumstances, but truth be told it was a day that held ugly memories for them both…particularly Demeter.

Bomba's claws unconsciously emerged and dug into her own fur as the memory of her sister's black and blue eye flashed in her mind quickly. That had been the last straw….Bomba finally convinced her after that night it was time to leave.

"_We'll take our chances out on the streets, Demeter. Anywhere but here is safer!" _

Bomba did not give her sister a choice, and Demeter had been too broken to put up any kind of protest. That had been the scariest part of it all for Bombalurina…seeing a ghost staring back at her instead of her own sister.

They had left, hastily, without thinking of the consequences and without looking back. They took nothing with them and knew full well they would be hunted, possibly killed, all for the fragile hope for a better life.

Making it to the junkyard, after weeks of starvation and exhaustion, had been a miracle.

Yet, tonight, Bomba knew Demeter would be hurting and she would try and hide it from everyone else. That is why Bomba needed to find her, and quickly. She was the only one who could comfort her and understand her pain.

Bomba ducked down besides an old, worn out stove. She lifted her head and carefully smelled the air in case she could pick up Demeter's scent. What she did catch was not her sister, but there was no questioning Munkustrap was nearby. The jellicle leader always smelled like cedar to Bomba; almost like the burning embers on a dying fire. She almost felt the irony was a little too cheeky, given the fact that Munk served as a beacon of light in the darkness for the entire tribe.

If he were near, he most likely would know where Demeter was. Bomba peeked out from the stove, and her head slowly rose as she followed his scent, and in a moment she found him and her heart oddly sank.

Munkustrap was sitting on top a tall and sturdy pile of junk, which was practically fossilized into one solid monument from age, and curled up within his arms, was Demeter. Both cats were nearly invisible in the darkness, but a pale white light from the moon illuminated their embrace just enough for Bomba to understand what was happening. Demeter's eyes were closed and her cheeks were slightly wet, but she was smiling somewhat contently. Munk's face was pressing into the side of Demeter's head, and he was speaking softly into her ear. Bomba could not make out what he was saying, but he might have been singing softly to her.

Quietly, so that she went unnoticed, Bomba backed away into the darkness and slowly turned around once they were no longer visible to her.

She felt…. fine. Demeter was okay, and that is all that mattered. Bomba forced a smile, and placed a paw over her heart as she slowly sat down upon an overturned milk crate.

Bomba's eyes closed as a gentle breeze wafted the faint scent of warm spices towards her nose. The red queen's smile became a bit less forced as she opened one eye and glanced over to her side, seeing Tugger's unmistakable silhouette walking towards her silently.

"Hey you." Bomba's voice was hushed; she did not want Demeter to know she was nearby.

"Hey you." Tugger stood across from her and leaned back against a wall created by some stacked tires. The tom was unusually quiet, but when Bomba met his gaze his eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"I was just…looking for Dem. I found her." Bomba shrugged her shoulders, crossing her ankles as she mimicked Tugger's casualness.

"What did you need Demeter for?" Tugger tilted his head at her, pretending like he didn't already know the answer to that question.

"She needed me, actually." Bomba said matter-of-factly, her face turning towards the direction Munk and her sister were. "…I thought she would, anyway. Munk is with her."

"Ah..", Tugger smiled knowingly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Lucky you…guess you got the night off?"

Bomba felt a pang in her chest, before nodding and flashing him a forced smile. "I'm sure Munk won't have the whole night to give her, though." Bomba waved a paw dismissively, her head turning towards the direction the two other cats remained. "So I'm going to stay close by...just in case. I'll be fine here." Bomba's mouth twitched, almost making a frown, but she cleared her throat and found a way to show a content smile.

Tugger suddenly frowned at her, yet said nothing. When Bomba met his gaze again, she seemed genuinely surprised at his expression. He almost looked…. angry? What had she done to provoke him _now? _Tonight was not a night she could tolerate a Tugger tantrum, that much she knew.

A moment of awkward silence passed, and Tugger seemed to get more agitated. He was looking at her, as if waiting for something, and got more frustrated when she remained quiet. Bomba saw his claws tapping at his forearms impatiently, and with a few twitches of his tail, he sighed audibly and stood upright- reaching over and yanking Bomba to her feet with little effort.

"Tugger!" Bomba glared; though she did not pull her arm out of his tight hold. "_What gives?"_

"You're coming with me." Tugger glared ahead and began to pull her behind him, his pace was fast and Bomba would have sworn she could hear a rumbling of a growl in his chest.

Bomba's feet could barely keep up with him, and she finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever this is, Tugger, I'm in _no _mood. Not tonight."

Tugger nodded but didn't otherwise acknowledge her, which frustrated Bomba even more, yet she lacked the energy to fight against whatever this was. Her eyes lowered down to his paw, which still gripped her wrist tightly, and she distracted herself by tracing the leopard spotted prints in his fur with her eyes. She hadn't even noticed they reached a spot in the fence until the tom came to an abrupt stop.

"Come on, then." Tugger finally glanced at her; his voice was stern, yet his expression was placid; as if there was nothing unusual in what he was doing.

Bomba blinked heavily and watched him as he effortlessly jumped onto the top of the fence, lowering his paw to offer her assistance in climbing up.

"…Where are you taking me?" Bomba hissed somewhat under her breath, her eyes darting around to see if any other jellicles were nearby. She rarely chose to leave the junkyard this late at night, and with good reason. Surely Tugger could understand why?

"I just have to show you something." Finally Tugger flashed her a smile, and the confidence shining through it made Bomba's shoulders slump slightly. She could never resist that stupid, wonderful smile and she hated that it was one of the things she loved most about him.

"_Tugger.."_ Bomba frowned at him, running a paw over her eyes as she rubbed them. "Come on, don't do that to me…"

"We're just going across the street, to the theater house." Tugger nudged his paw forward again, this time reaching forward enough to take her paw, but he did not force her to accept it. "C'mon Red, since when did you loose your faith in my greatness? I'll keep you safe." Tugger winked, and Bomba felt her knees go weak.

She took his paw, as if she actually had a choice, and Tugger hoisted her over the fence with ease.

The two cats made it across the street, and Tugger lead her to the side of the building, only stopping when he reached the fire escape. The maine coon's grin turned a bit more devious as he leaned forward slightly. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes."

"….What." That wasn't a question. It was a demand for an explanation.

Tugger tsked at Bomba, waving a finger in front of her face. "You can close them willingly, or I can improvise a blindfold."

"…And how on earth-" Bomba froze, watching as Tugger pulled a silk cloth out of his belt, which she had no idea how he managed to hide.

"_ONLY YOU." _Bomba rolled her eyes dramatically, and stomped her foot down on the pavement. "Are you going to explain _any _of this to me or am I just expected to blindly follow you?"

Tugger quickly leaned down and left a small peck on Bomba's little black nose, before he tied the cloth around her eyes without saying a word.

Bomba sighed dramatically, and then squealed like a queen-kit as suddenly she was hoisted into the air. Tugger had turned his back to her, and by taking both her arms and throwing them up around the back of his shoulders, he successfully managed to lift her onto his back.

"Now, you're going to have to hold _tight." _Tugger grinned through his words, making sure to clasp Bomba's paws together around his neck. "Otherwise you might tragically fall to your death, and that would really spoil my efforts, here."

"_TUGGER WHAT THE HELL!?"_

Tugger leapt upwards with a strength most toms would envy, and Bomba comically wrapped her legs around his waist as she let out a frantic cry. She rubbed the side of her face against the back of his neck, in a failed attempt to slide the cloth off her eyes.

"Red, chill _out_. You're gonna get me excited and I won't be able to concentrate on climbing." Tugger's voice was sly, and Bomba whined pathetically, which made the Tom laugh under his breath.

It wasn't long before Tugger made it to end of the fire escape, and hopped over the ledge of the building and onto the roof. He did not lower Bomba, and she did not dare release her arms or legs from around him. Tugger casually walked over to the other end of the building, with Bomba still comically latched to him, before one of his paws reached back and smacked her rear-end; snickering as she yelped.

"You're on solid ground now, Bomba. I suppose you can let go if you _want_."

Bomba carefully slid one leg back down, her toes delicately tapping against the roof, as if reassuring herself he was being truthful. Tugger turned and placed his paws on her shoulders once she was standing on her own again.

"Now, before I remove that blindfold, you have to answer a question for me."

"Tugger, I hate this and I hate you."

"I accept that." Tugger grinned, his claws tapping her shoulder blades and slightly tracing circles in her fur. "Let me know when you're ready to cooperate. _I got all night, babe_."

Bomba sighed, turning her face away from where his obviously was hovering, and frowned. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"How are you?"

Bomb froze, before she shook her head in confusion. "_What?"_

"How. Are. _You?"_

"…Tugger, I don't understand any of this."

Tugger was quiet for a moment, before he released her shoulders, and she suddenly felt a tiny bit more vulnerable.

"Of course you don't...though it is simple question, Bomba. You should be able to understand it just fine."

Bomba growled a little, reaching up to remove the blindfold. Tugger's paws shot up and caught her own easily to stop her; and he squeezed them as she let out an aggravated hiss.

"I'll ask again."

"What do you _mean _how am I? I'm confused! And frustrated!"

Tugger nodded, though obviously Bomba couldn't see it.

"What else?"

Bomba grinded her teeth at him and her tail started to sway in anger.

"I'm mad! You're so infuriating sometimes! Why did you drag me here? Why are you playing games with me, _tonight _of all nights?"

That seemed to finally do the trick, and Tugger's hold on her paws became slightly gentler.

"Tonight?" His voice feigned innocence.

"Don't _start." _Bomba growled, her voice starting to hitch. "You know very well what tonight means for me and Demeter. That is why I was trying to find her! That is why I thought she-", Bomba paused, suddenly struggling to find the words. "…It's why I thought….I just wanted to-"

"Demeter didn't need you tonight, Red. She has Munk." Tugger's words might have seemed cruel, but his tone was nothing but, and he slowly began to rub his fingers over Bomba's knuckles.

"_I know that!" _Bomba finally choked a little, and she felt her eyes starting to sting as tears pricked the corners of them. She closed them tightly, the cloth wrinkling as she did.

"So what does Bomba do with herself now that Demeter has Munkustrap?" Tugger mused, finally letting go of her paws and bringing his up behind her head, untying the knot as he spoke. "She sulks in the shadows and pretends that she is _fine." _

When Tugger removed the cloth, tears fell mercilessly from Bomba's eyes. She stared at him dejectedly, her shoulders starting to quake as she swallowed down sobs that she refused to let out. She didn't know if she was angry, heart broken, confused, or just simply sad. It was probably all of the above.

Tugger's features were soft, and he swallowed harshly, as if seeing her in this state was difficult for him. The expression only remained for a moment, however, and when she met his gaze his eyes were quick to flash in slight anger once more.

"But you're not fine..and quite honestly I'm sick and tired of you thinking you can't allow yourself be vulnerable just for your sister's sake." Tugger's voice was stern, and his mouth curved down into a tight frown.

"But you don't-"

"_You matter too." _Tugger cut her off, grabbing her arms and giving her one fierce shake, and before Bomba could respond he let go and stepped behind her. Bomba winced, his large body no longer blocking the wind from smacking against her face.

When Bomba did open her eyes again, the outline of London city in the night sparkled out at her. It was beautiful, and Bomba let out a sharp gasp. Thousands of tiny lights glimmered in the darkness, and from up high it looked like an entirely differently city..almost friendly and fair…like it wasn't the same London that offered her nothing but violence, coldness, and fear for most of her life. Bomba felt the tears falling freely down her cheeks, but she didn't make any sound, she just stood there and held her breath.

The red queen cautiously turned her head just enough to glance at Tugger from over her shoulder. The wind was blowing around them, a bit strong from being on the top of a tall building like this, but Tugger did not seem to care as it blew his mane wildly about him. Somewhere nearby, bright neon lights shone from what could have been a summer carnival. Bomba watched as every few seconds the harsh spotlights of bright blue and neon pink engulfed their spot on the roof, and the tom himself, but his eyes remained trained solely on her.

She turned back to look out over the horizon, then she finally let go of that breath and everything else she'd been holding in all day.

Macavity's cruel eyes burning at her; daring her to take away what was _his_. Demeter's trembling paw clasped tightly in her's as they ran blindly. The suffocating fear that nearly swallowed her whole every day.

_No! No don't do this. You can't. You're the strong one. You have to be strong for Demeter. You can't let her see you cry!_

_...You can't let Tugger see you cry!_

Bomba let out a defeated sob, her paws coming up to cover her face as her knees bent, and she nearly fell over the side of the roof. Tugger, of course, caught her and immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind-pulling her firmly against his body as he walked them both away from the ledge.

Bomba wasted no time in turning around and burying herself in his thick mane, her paws digging into the fur as she became limp in his arms; grateful for his strength and welcoming his warmth. Within her cries, Bomba let go of the subconscious fears that still lingered in her mind, the terrible memories that still haunted her dreams, and the crippling anxiety she constantly had felt for herself and Demeter during those horrible, horrible years before the junkyard saved them both. That awful night she found Demeter cowering in the darkness, trying to hide her bruised face...all the sickness that lurched in her stomach at the sight of her...all the unknowns that followed when they escaped. The paranoia that they might loose this peace someday. She cried as she finally allowed herself to not only remember those miserable things, but also the scars they all left on her heart.

"You matter to me, Bomba." Tugger's voice was quiet, but strong, and he spoke into the top of her head. "I actually get it, you know. You have to be strong for your sister…but don't you _ever_ pull that act on me." Tugger smiled, slowly rubbing her back as she continued to cry. "You know it won't ever fool me."

The two cats held each other up on that roof for a long time, and Tugger never once told her to stop crying or whispered that everything would be okay. He didn't try to kiss her. There was no selfishness; he just simply held her because he knew what Bomba needed; she needed to let herself _feel. _

Tugger did eventually sit down with the red queen in his lap, and he quietly stared at the lovely view of the city. Bomba savored it, and within his arms she did eventually close her eyes. She had cried so harshly that she was truly exhausted, and knew she would be asleep soon.

"Tugger…" She whispered quietly, lifting her face up and staring at him in a soft way. "Thank you for this….but we should go back home."

Tugger shook his head, and used his paw to guide her face back down onto his chest.

"Whenever you need a moment, Bomba, you come grab me and we'll come here. It will be our secret. This will be our space.. sound good?" The red queen nodded, and a quiet moment passed before she found her voice again, though it was fading as sleep came to claim her.

"You matter to me too, Tugger." Bomba smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling her wet face into his fur, sighing contently as she slowly drifted off. Tugger smiled, waiting to feel her breathing become more rhythmic before he finally let out a little sigh and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**a/n: The nickname "Red" Tugger uses for Bomba is an adorable quirk fellow writer SirPrickles uses in her own writing, and I couldn't resist borrowing it :) go read her stuff; especially if you are a Tugger and Bomba fan!**


	6. Manhattan: Alonzo&Cassandra

**A/N: "Manhattan" by Blossom Dearie**

**Cassandra and Alonzo**

* * *

Cassandra yawned tiredly as she stretched out her arms above her head; sitting contently on the cushioned bench that resided on the fire escape of her owner's apartment. The air was still, and she relished the cool autumn breeze that tickled at her whiskers…soon winter would be here, and she wouldn't be able to spend as much time outdoors, due to her thin coat. She would relish the fresh air while she still could.

The moon was full, and it hung low in the sky; glowing with an inviting orange color. From inside the apartment, soft piano music began to play; Cassandra guessed her owner's wife must have put on a record. The abyssinian queen allowed a blissful sigh to escape her lips; nuzzling deeper into her pillow.

One would never guess how incredibly angry she actually was.

Or had been. For several days.

Because of _him. _

She wouldn't cave this time, though, no matter how lovely of a night it was. Cassandra knew she would have an even better view of this moon from the junkyard, and though she found herself missing her second home, she would not give that tom the pleasure. If she returned, her point would not be made, and clearly Alonzo needed the wakeup call.

It had helped that her owner had been traveling for work the last week. Cassandra would have been stuck home regardless of her personal life, though none of the other cats needed to know that. As far as the jellicles were concerned, she was staying away on purpose. While she didn't relish the thought of her friends worrying about her, she not so secretly hoped Alonzo had noticed her absence and felt the brunt of it more so than the others.

Cassandra pawed delicately at a small white box by her tail-the big blue bow tied around it bouncing happily. On a small tag, a paw print was pressed with ink, nearly covering the label that held the address of a bakery in New York City. An old friend in the American city had managed to sneak this into her owner's luggage, per a tradition the two shared, and she had no trouble finding it once the human returned home.

Just as Cassandra was tempted to open the gift up, she heard a rattling noise below her, and with surprise she immediately caught Alonzo's unmistakable scent of musk and ginger as it assaulted her nostrils.

The black and white tom cautiously leapt up onto the railing of her makeshift porch, his olive colored eyes holding onto her for one long moment, before he carefully spied to see if he would remain unseen by any humans inside her flat.

"….Wow, you came all the way into the upper city?" Cassandra's voice was heavy with insincere interest, and her eyes lowered away from him casually. "_Lucky me_."

"Don't _start, _Cass." Alonzo frowned at her, ducking over the railing and sliding his way against the side of the bench she sat up on, feeling safer in the shadows. "It was hell to get all the way here, you know."

"Poor you." Cassandra picked up the gift box and began to slowly untie the ribbon; refusing to meet his gaze.

There was a pregnant pause, before finally Alonzo let out a somewhat defeated sigh, that was unlike him. "The only reason I waited so long to apologize, is because I hoped you'd forget why I owed you an apology in the first place."

Cassandra wanted to laugh, but she bit her tongue and held it down. She could feel his eyes boring into her, but she kept her eyelids low and only tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Catch me, quick, I'm _swooning_ over your chivalry!"

Alonzo let out a hiss, his voice suddenly becoming a bit colder. "Will you cut me some slack? When I realized how hurt you were, I felt horrible!" Alonzo ran a paw through his headfur, and turned his face away from the queen as his voice become a bit softer. "_I'm sorry_."

Finally, Cassandra's eyes shot over to him, and Alonzo visibly shuddered. That crystal-clear turquoise color that usually made his heart skip a beat was cold, hard, and unforgiving. In the darkness, they seemed to glow as if electrified by some unknown force. Alonzo's heart stopped, as for a brief second he wondered if he might actually turn to stone. Cassandra knew she had never looked at him with such hatred before, and subconsciously she wondered if she was overreacting, but seeing him visibly shrink brought her enough satisfaction that she pushed the doubts away.

"Do you even know why I'm upset, Lonz?"

Alonzo's face twisted in confusion, and he forced himself to look away from her, his eyes uneasily gazing up at the sky.

"It was pretty obvious. My flirtations with the kittens at the last ball."

Now, Cassandra did laugh, but it was not pleasant or cheerful or at all comforting. Alonzo broke a bit and he hastily glared at her, feeling the fur begin to rise on his back.

"Will you _stop _it? I said I was sorry! It isn't like we're even official with one another-what right did you have to get upset with me at all? And then storming off and boycotting the yard like some prima donna! It's been so embarrassing!"

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, and for a split second the shame reflected in his expression, but he remained silent after the outburst. He let the words slip, and now he had to stand by them, even if he didn't want to.

Cassandra let him dangle in uncertainty for a moment, before her expression melted into one of unimpressed contentment, though Alonzo was hardly fooled.

"What a typical thing for a tom to say to a queen." Cassandra finally pulled the blue ribbon off her box and tossed it halfheartedly into the air. Alonzo watched the ribbon flutter onto the ground, and his paw pressed down on it to prevent it from flying away. He wasn't sure why.

"Heavyside forbid you hold yourselves accountable for your actions. If dealing with the repercussions are in any way inconvenient or unpleasant, clearly it _must_ be the queen's fault." Cassandra sneered, and opened the box with a flick of her claw. A pleasant smell of baked goods danced in the air and Alonzo found it all to be highly unsuitable under the circumstances.

"You clearly have me figured out so well, _Cass_, so why not enlighten me? Why isn't my apology good enough for you?"

Cassandra's eyes flashed at him again, but this time they were slightly more mellow, and she frowned.

"I think perhaps _you're_ not good enough for me, Lonz."

That one hurt both of them.

Alonzo's expressions changed fervently from insulted, angry, hurt, and then finally exhausted. What could he possibly say in regard to that? He suddenly found himself agreeing with her, and that pained him like nothing else ever had. Cassandra visibly flinched as well, but just as he did previously, she had to stand by what she said.

A few moments of weighted silence passed between the two cats, and neither one of them could look at the other. Cassandra popped a small biscuit in her mouth, her ear twitching at how awkwardly loud her chewing sounded in the moment.

"Those smell good."

Did he seriously just say that? Was that the _best _he could come up with? Alonzo's eyes darted to the railing, and wondered how many seconds it would take him to fall into the traffic below, if he just jumped over the ledge right here and now.

"A friend from New York got them for me." Cassandra casually slid the box over to the tom, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

"A friend?" Alonzo eyed the box, and held it up to his face, eyeing the address written on the label. "You have a _friend _all the way across the pond?"

Cassandra smiled just slightly, having an instinct as to where the conversation was going, and welcomed the distraction from the awkwardness that was still lingering.

"My owner travels there a lot for work. We used to spend our holidays there." The queen shrugged, gingerly cleaning her face of any crumbs that remained in her fur. "There are a lot of cats in that city, just like there are here."

Alonzo frowned, taking one of the biscuits out of the box. They were shaped like little fish.

"…Sometimes I humor the idea of moving there." Cassandra glanced over at Alonzo, but her eyes quickly turned to look up at the orange moon instead, catching his surprise just for a moment and feeling slightly triumphant.

Alonzo actually laughed, though it wasn't in a mocking way, which saved him from having his eyes clawed out.

"Don't play games. You say that like it is actually possible."

"Why isn't it possible?" Cassandra's voice was full of innocence, and she raised an eyebrow as she listened for his response.

"Well," Alonzo shrugged, setting the box down and crossing his arms over his broad chest. "For starters, you'd have to get yourself there. It isn't like you can just buy a plane ticket."

"I just told you my owner goes there for work."

"Yes, but his home is _here." _Alonzo's frowned grew, and he finally summoned the courage to glare at her slightly. "Your home is here too."

"My home can be anywhere I want." Cassandra smiled knowingly, her tail flicking casually in the air. "It would be very easy to give him the slip and make a new life for myself in Manhattan."

"That island has no charm or culture. You'd hate it." Alonzo refused to give her the last word.

"Oh, you've been?"

"Well-"

"Didn't think so." Cassandra smiled in satisfaction, shrugging her shoulders as she closed her eyes in thought.

Alonzo let out a frustrated sigh, before he began to chuckle a bit.

"It's good to know that, in this world of tumultuous change, there are some things that will always remain the same. Your kittenish insistence on defying every word I say, for example." Alonzo grinned, though there was a slight bitterness in his tone that he tried in vain to mask. "Ah, it's good to have something to rely on. Gives me a bit of a warm, tingly feeling." He closed his eyes and mimicked her posture, right down to the way she delicately folded her paws over her knee.

"Well, apparently _kittenish _mannerism gives you all kinds of tingly feelings." Cassandra growled slightly at him.

"_DAMMIT CASS_-" Alonzo threw his paws up into the air, finally turning to face her, his face twisted in frustration. "I can't believe you felt threatened by them in the first place! Like any queen in the yard can hold a candle to you at all! I'm _sorry _I got caught up in showing up _vainglorious_ Tugger, in the whole night, in the dancing! The last thing I would ever _want _to do is hurt you!"

Cassandra's eyelids lifted slightly, but her posture remained relaxed, even at his outburst. She allowed the moment of silence to linger, before she leaned her cheek casually into her paw, her eyes gazing into his own and locking him in place.

"New York city is beautiful this time of year."

Alonzo's shoulders slumped, before he felt a growl slowly rumble in the back of his throat.

"You're not going to _New York City_."

"Oh?" Cassandra smirked, tilting her head innocently at him. "And what could _you_ do to stop me?"

Alonzo's eyebrows pushed together, and his pride seemed to visibly deflate. Cassandra could actually see his shoulders fall just slightly and it looked as though he was ready to surrender.

"I could do something I should have done a long time ago." Alonzo's paws reached down and grabbed a biscuit out of the gift box still on the floor. Cassandra blinked slowly as he knelt on one knee, and held the tiny fish shaped treat up to her. "And propose to you properly."

"….Huh?" Cassandra finally lowered her wall, and just stared at him dumbly.

Alonzo smirked, shrugging his shoulders, before smiling in a kind way for the first time that night. "I realize I should be using something better than a stale biscuit shaped like a cartoon fish...but you've put me on the spot." Alonzo's eyelids lowered, and Cassandra bit the inside of her cheek as she saw the adoration reflecting in his eyes. "But even so...to prove to you I can be serious about the two of us...what if I ask you to be my mate?"

Cassandra stared at the biscuit, then back at him, feeling her heart thump heavily in her chest. Alonzo's eyes were twinkling in the dark at her, and she felt her cheeks starting to grow warm.

"You mean _officially_? You and me?"

"You and me." Alonzo nodded, and he placed his free paw against her cheek. "_Just_ you and me."

Cassandra leaned her face into his paw, and smiled despite herself, though there was slight reservation and the tom caught it immediately.

"We're both very stubborn, you know, and I'm sure there will be more fights...is it awful part of me is looking forward to them?" Alonzo's paw lifted from her face, and he ran his claws gently through her smooth headfur, massaging her scalp just slightly and feeling a bit more confident when he heard the tiniest purr vibrate in her chest. "You're right...I don't deserve you; I don't think there is a tom out there who does; here _or_ all the way in smelly _Manhattan_." Cassandra opened her mouth to protest, but he hushed her quickly. " I love you, Cassandra. _Only you_. I have for a long time."

The sleek queen slowly reached a paw up to his face, and it seemed like she was going to pull him into a romantic kiss, but right as he titled his chin up and closed his eyes, she instead snatched the biscuit out of his paw and threw it into her mouth. Alonzo stared; dumbfounded.

"You know, this all would have been a lot easier if you just started by offering me a biscuit." Cass grinned, her words mumbled as she chewed. "You'll find that I am quite pliable when tempted with baked goods."

Alonzo sighed, Cassandra snickered, and the two cats shared a kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
